Rock Show
by RJVause
Summary: Piper has recently split from Larry - finds herself at a rock club, whilst Alex, lead singer in "The Litch" is yearning for something a little different... Vauseman all the way.


As Piper walked down the crowded street towards the bar, she tried to recall the last time she'd been out on a Friday night without Larry; not just going out to a restaurant, but a proper wild night, drinking too much and staying up until the wee hours of the morning, falling asleep in a drunken haze – and waking up still wearing the clothes from the previous night.

The sad truth of the matter was she couldn't remember.

What she had was a vague recollection of how exciting Friday nights out had eventually morphed into familiar nights in, another order from the local takeaway sat on the coffee table as they watched the next episode of the latest season of what ever box set was available to stream.

What was the saying? Familiarity breeds contempt? It certainly felt true for Piper as she paused for a moment – a few feet away from the end of the queue in front of her.

Initially she had enjoyed those nights in with Larry, happy to relinquish those exciting nights for the arms of someone who cared for her and looked out for her.

But she soon began yearning for those wild nights – full of excitement and reckless abandonment.

Trying to convince Larry to go to a bar with a dodgy cover band was about as far as Piper had ever gotten, forget going to a run down club, heaving with sweaty bodies as they danced to the loud beat of whatever was blasting out of the speakers.

Larry would have hated it.

Which was exactly the reason Piper was here.

Even just stood in the street – she could sense the buzz in the air, could hear the dull thud of a heavy bass line rising up from the basement level bar, seeping into her and bringing her back to life.

Looking around, taking in the large neon sign for the venue over the door, the various band posters plastered on the bare, crumbling brick wall, the eclectic congregation surrounding her, Piper thought again how much Larry would have hated this. Would have done everything to convince her to go somewhere else, anywhere else, than stay and try something new.

With that thought, Piper smiled, and stepped into the queue, shuffling forward as those in front of her quickly paid their money and entered the venue. Pausing for a moment, Piper had a brief moment where she wondered whether she was doing the right thing, but then the beat of the bass line seeped into her again, it's low frequency almost pulling her into the building.

With her heart racing Piper handed over the cover charge to the small, dark haired girl who sat behind the desk, who smiled brightly at her as she stamped the back of her hand, Distracted as she looked at the back of her hand, Piper nearly fell down the stairs to the basement venue as she admired the wet ink of the hand stamp like a new tattoo.

Larry was the furthest thing from her mind as she descended the stairs, eyes widening at the sight as the rock venue opened up before her.

* * *

"What the fuck is with you Vause? It's like you don't give a shit anymore! You want out, is that what this is about? Because if it is…"

"Nicky, sit down, shut the fuck up." Alex glared at her wild-haired best friend, who was pacing back and forth in the cramped, backstage dressing room like a caged lion. Nicky paused in her movements before throwing her arms out – focusing her energy right onto the tall woman in front of her.

"Just tell me! Tell me what the fuck _**is**_ the matter Vause – because of late - you've been showing up – but you've not been exactly _here_ if you get me?"

Alex sighed. She knew exactly what Nicky meant – and it pained her to admit that her lion haired friend was right. She had been holding back from her, but she didn't want to admit what it was exactly. Under the heavy gaze of her best friend, Alex lowered her head, massaging her brow as she attempted to avoid the glare focused on her. "Look, Nicky, I-"

"Don't you 'look Nicky' me Vause. How long have I known you? Too fucking long!" Nicky closed the gap between them, punctuating her words with fingers that stabbed into Alex's shoulder to drill her point home. "How long have I been saving your long streak of celery ass from all sorts of shit? Too. Fucking. Long." Alex winced slightly as each word was punctuated with a heavy stab from one of Nicky's fingers, but let her friend carry on. "If you have an issue, tell me. You want out? Just have the fucking decency to tell me..."

"Enough Nicky!" Alex's movements were swift. Pulling herself to her full height, she grabbed hold of Nicky's hand tightly, stopping her fingers before they jabbed into her once more. "I don't want out. I'm just...fuck! I don't know how to explain it! Just recently, it feels like the same old shit, just a different fucking weekend ya know?"

The anger in Nicky's face started to fade, as she began to realise the reason behind Alex's mood. "Vause, you forget, when we are out on that stage - were are rock _gods_ \- you have the choice of any girl in that crowd!"

"Maybe that's just it Nic - maybe I don't want just _any_ girl anymore..."

"Fuck me! Is the great player Vause suggesting that she wants to settle down?"

"No - yes, Fuck! Not exactly Nicky - just..." Alex sighed, catching the curious look in Nickys eyes as she continued to try and work out what was playing on her mind. " Just - I see what you and Lorna have and well... You know."

Nicky's expression softened on hearing the words quietly uttered by Alex. Moving to lean against the wall alongside Alex, she nudged the tall brunette playfully, a shit eating grin spreading across her face.

"Look. Your Lorna is out there somewhere, I'm damn certain of it. Hell! Who knows, maybe she's out there right now, ordering some dumbass cocktail unawares that the 'Amazing Vause' will sweep her off her feet and slay her with your phenomenal rock god prowess between the sheets..."

Alex laughed at the description offered by Nicky, "I'll agree to the slaying - but there is no way on earth I going to date anyone who drinks cocktails Nick..."

"You never know - maybe that's what you need - someone a little different to..." Nicky's voice trailed off -instantly regretting putting her mouth in gear without engaging her brain.

"Sylvie?" Alex finished the sentence with ease, the anger and resentment appearing quickly in her voice, which did not go unnoticed by Nicky.

"Fuck. Yeah, sorry Vause - I didn't mean to bring her up...why don't you go grab yourself a drink - I can sort out the rest of the setup with Poussey, so there is still plenty of time for you to check out the pre-show talent!" Nicky winked at Alex as she shifted from her position next to Alex, moving towards the door of the dressing room. "Who knows - maybe some pretty little cocktail drinking, groupie-wannabe is right what you need right now."

"I don't Nicky - you remember what Sylvie said..."

Nicky stared back to Alex, her demeanour suddenly serious, her expression focused directly on her friend. "Vause, listen to me. Fuck Sylvie. Fuck what she said. She's wrong and you know it." Nicky reached up to unhook Alex's leather jacket that was hanging behind the door, chucking it across the small space. "Now, go already! Do whatever voodoo magic you do to make those women fawn all over you. Relax. Have fun, _lose yourself_ a little. Who knows who could be out there tonight."

Smiling to herself at the words Nicky had chosen as she caught the jacket thrown in her direction, Alex shrugged on her favourite leather jacket, and walked to the door. Before walking out, she pulled Nicky into a tight hug, no words needed to communicate how much she owed to the shorter woman.

Pulling the door open, she walked down the dimly lit corridor that lead to the back of the club, as she walked away from the relative quiet of the small backstage area made for the various bands that played at the venue, she caught the last part of some shouted comment by Nicky that ended with _'Go get 'em Vause!",_ whatever had been first spoke, lost in the music that was starting to filter into the small space she walked along.

She could already taste the cold beer that was calling her name, or maybe it was the thought of someone new and exciting calling her name instead that made her pace quicken and the heart race. Since the disaster of a relationship that was Sylvie, Alex had done all she could to stay away from anyone who wanted to get close to her. Being in the band did indeed mean she could have anyone she wanted - after each gig she had always had the pick of the women dying to spend the night with her. Who was she to deny them that? But that was all it was. Sex. Lust. Quick hook ups in the restroom of the club, or sneaking out of their apartments before it got complicated in the morning. Nothing more. Nothing lasting.

Since Nicky had been with Lorna, it had got her thinking that maybe there could be someone for her. Not just some easy pick up in the bar, who wanted to add 'sleeping with someone in a band' to their bucket list achievements, no. What Alex wanted was someone who was different, who would challenge her, bring out the best in her, love her, even.

Shaking her head as she attempted to push that particular thought to the back of her mind, Alex focused on the energy of the club and the ball of nervous energy that was building in her own body as the start of the gig grew closer. Feeling the adrenaline start to rush though her veins, her confidence grew once more, as she looked around at the mass of bodies in the club tonight, she thought about Nicky's words, a smile creeping into the corners of her mouth as she pushed her way through the growing crowd, towards the bar.

* * *

Piper had never been anywhere like this in her life. The faded decor, slightly worn look and dubious odours would have given her mother heart palpitations to know her daughter was in the same vicinity, let alone actually within such an establishment, so consequently Piper was immediately taken with it.

Having made her way down the steps to the basement level of the club, she took a moment to look around and she was impressed with the amount of people already in the club. The band advertised on the fly posters outside where not due on for over half an hour, yet already there were people gathering at the front of the stage, securing the best spot to watch the band.

Unsure as to what she should do now, Piper opted to head towards the bar and weigh up her options. Typically she hadn't thought through her actions past actually going into the club, just because she knew it would have been something Larry would have hated.

Now she was here and on her own, she felt a little out of place.

Despite the throngs of people, Piper found she was able to approach the bar easily enough, surprised by how quickly she caught the attention of the girl serving, who soon moved to stand in front of Piper, a wide smile on her face.

"Ok Taylor Swift - what can I get you?"

Momentarily surprised by the nickname, Piper stood open-mouthed at the bar-tender, slightly stunned, her lack of response causing the young woman in front of her to chuckle as she spoke again,

"Come on Blondie, I ain't got all day to stand here with you gawking at me and no drinks orders. You know how this deal works right? This is a bar. I am a bar tender...you ask me for a drink and I get it for you, in exchange for what we call, money... So I ask you again, what can I get for you?"

Shaking herself, Piper cleared her throat, glancing at the various liquor bottles on the counter, an idea forming in her head.

"Umm, do you do cocktails at all?"

"Girl! You talking to the best damn cocktail maker in this here place. I can make you a Tequila Sunrise or a Long Island Ice Tea and anything in between. So - hit me - what's your poison?"

The woman was now leaning on the bar towards Piper, smiling at the prospect of trying out her skills. Not wanting to sound like the obvious WASP she was, Piper, stalled a little, "Well, what would be your recommendation, err.." Piper tried to see if she could see a name badge, not succeeding as an arm was quickly thrust out in her direction, which she quickly started shaking.

"Names Taystee - and my guessing is this is you first time here at Reds?"

Taystee smiled as Piper blushed, tucking her head slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Is it that obvious that I don't belong here?"

"Girl, that's just it. Everyone belongs here. We don't care whether you are straight, gay, white, black, blonde or brunette - whatever! Just as long as you drink what you can handle, and enjoy the music, everyone gets on just fine." Taystee paused, momentarily looking at Piper who had started to smile again, "You picked a good night too - "The Litch" really are the best band who play here, you in for a treat. Well, you are if you like your music loud and heavy at least. Now! Pull up that barstool and let Taystee sort you out a proper drink and let me introduce you to the wonder of Reds!"

With the friendly offer from Taystee, Piper began to feel less self conscious about being on her own, and pulled up the nearest bar stool, a wide grin on her face. Seating herself at the end of the bar, she enjoyed the easy conversation with Taystee who quickly set about fixing Piper a cocktail, pouring various liquor combinations into a shaker, before triumphantly placing a bright, potent looking concoction in front of the bemused looking blonde.

Taystee smiled brightly as she held her hands out, suggesting Piper take a sip of the drink. Looking at the drink suspiciously, before gingerly taking it in her hand, Piper raised the glass slowly, as Taystee spoke to her.

"Come on Blondie - I ain't trying to poison ya' - drink up girl! Live a little!"

Taystee nodding her head, indicating Piper should drink the cocktail, before moving away to serve someone who had approached the bar, leaving Piper momentarily alone to take the order, as Piper continued to stare at the cocktail in her hands.

A brief thought about what Larry would have said to her, about drinking such a strong drink, about being alone in such a place, had Piper raising the glass to her lips in an instant. As soon as the sweet cocktail hit her lips, she was in heaven. Closing her eyes and moaning ever so slightly, she took another sip of the drink before she heard a deep chuckle in front of her. Opening her eyes, she saw her friendly bar tender stood looking at her - a wide smile on her face as she laughed at Piper.

"Damn Blondie! It's just a cocktail! Don't be moaning like that - you will have half the club chasing your tail all evening!"

Licking her lips, Piper placed the half drained glass on the counter, "I don't care, it's the best damn drink I have had in a long time!"

"Well, with compliments like that, you can keep your sweet blonde ass on that stool and I'll keep the cocktails heading your way. Just be sure to drop those compliments when the boss lady is in ear shot next time, OK?"

So that was how Piper found herself perched on a bar stool, in a rock club, drinking cocktails she had no idea of the name of.

Without asking, Taystee placed a new cocktail in front of Piper every time she noticed her glass was getting low, pleasantly surprised at the speed in which the blonde sank each drink.

As the third cocktail slides across the bar surface towards her, Piper was feeling a little buzzed, her previous inhibitions of being alone in a new place all but forgotten, her hand now instinctively reaching for the salt rimmed glass before her.

"Margarita?" She questioned, making sure she had indeed recognised one of her favourite cocktails, and Taystee wasn't trying to fool her.

"You can't go wrong with a classic every now and then!" Taystee called out over her shoulder, as she moved back up the bar to serve another waiting customer.

Piper closed her eyes as her lips met the salt on the rim of the glass, her mind wandering to memories past with Polly. The nights out, the dancing, the men and women she'd hooked up with following one too many margaritas.

Smiling to herself as she took the first sip of possibly the strongest margarita she had ever tasted, Piper felt the presence of someone next to her, a low, raspy voice speaking close to her ear, that sent shivers through her entire body, making her nerves tingle at the very sound.

"It's a little cold out for a margarita don't you think?"

* * *

A/N: First off - for those who follow Something Good - I am sorry this is not an update for that particular fic, I do intend to update it - however I admit, I am a little stuck with it, and recently my head has not been in the right place to carry on with it, but I am hoping now I've watched S4, those ideas will start to flow again.

Despite this, I have wanted to carry on writing - so when little ideas come to me - I do make a start on them - and see how they go (there are a number of them - believe me!), this particular idea arrived after listening to Halestorm's "Rock Show". This was meant to be a complete one-shot - but Alex's classic line seemed the perfect place to leave it - and post *something* to the site, which I feel I have been neglecting in a way. I know where I want to go with this - so the final part will be posted as soon as the ideas go from head to page.

A massive thank you also needs to go to ejm137 and Liggycow - two of the best people I know but have yet to meet - yet have so much to thank them for.

You guys rock, so this fic is for you. :D


End file.
